


The king is dead

by tier_wolf



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент Персиваль вступил в ряды кингсмэн потому, что Мерлин счел разумным держать самое опасное оружие как можно ближе к себе</p>
            </blockquote>





	The king is dead

**I.**  
— Ладья на E4, — задумчиво произносит Персиваль, и Мерлин сдвигает деревянную фигурку левой рукой, правой продолжая печатать код.  
— Отчёт, — напоминает он.  
— Стабильно, — с готовностью отзывается Персиваль. — Мальчик без сознания, дышит, сердцебиение ровное, вряд ли его стоит приводить в чувство, иначе он быстро утомит нас обоих; воздуха пока хватает, думаю, что мы всё-таки не настолько плотно отрезаны от поверхности, как вы предположили. Ваш ход, Мерлин, — напоминает он.  
Мерлин безмолвно соглашается с тем, что только Эггзи с его энтузиазмом им и не хватало в обрушившейся шахте, где каждое движение может спровоцировать катастрофу, но не слышать его голос в наушнике всё равно слишком дискомфортно.  
— Он в порядке, Мерлин, — тут же будто в ответ на его мысли отзывается Персиваль. — Насколько я могу судить в темноте, вполне невредим.  
— Ферзь на F6, — едва глянув на доску, прерывает Мерлин. Вертолёт будет в пути ещё двадцать минут. Сколько придётся разбирать завал — неизвестно.  
— Один и тот же трюк две партии подряд, — устало упрекает Персиваль.  
Они играют третью, и первые две прошли вничью, хотя Мерлин был на грани того, чтобы проиграть. Слишком непривычно. Оба они играют в глухой обороне, будто издали присматриваясь друг к другу, и это кружение шахматных фигурок по доске изрядно путает мысли.  
Впрочем, нет, не мысли, они-то как раз кристально ясны. А вот в душе творится неясный сумбур.  
Персиваль помнит две предыдущие партии и спокойно играет новую — в темноте, под многометровым завалом. Без шахмат, конечно же.  
Мерлин прекрасно представляет его спокойное лицо, закрытые глаза и подрагивающие веки. И пальцы, измеряющие пульс лежащего без сознания Эггзи.  
Это настолько страшно, что даже ему становится на секунду не по себе.  
— Ваш ход, — ровным шелестящим шёпотом напоминает Персиваль.

***

Он сомневался с самого начала.  
Знал, что этот мальчишка с холодными серыми глазами и тщательно заправленными за уши прядками тёмных волос будет лучшим из всех кандидатов, но всерьёз задумался, не стоит ли в этот раз пожертвовать лучшим в пользу хорошего.  
Он чуть не сорвался, когда будущий Персиваль выстрелил в собаку, не раздумывая ни секунды. Потому что колебались все. Дыхание, зрачки, секундное замешательство, дрожь пальцев — всегда было что-то, выдающее в стреляющем пусть не привязанность к животному, но хотя бы сострадание. Человечность.  
Агент Персиваль вступил в ряды Кингсмэн, потому что Мерлин счёл разумным держать самое опасное оружие как можно ближе к себе.  
Может быть, понадеялся, что со временем станет проще.  
Зря.

***

Эггзи всё же отправляют в госпиталь, хотя он, наконец пришедший в себя, яростно отбивается от медперсонала, а Персиваль в пропыленном камуфляже, с длинной царапиной на скуле и песком в слипшихся волосах неторопливо проходит к столу Мерлина, чтобы сдвинуть шахматную фигурку.  
Это так сюрреалистично, что Мерлин уже не готов удивляться.  
— Шах, — произносит Персиваль.  
У него в кровь изодранные пальцы, грязные, страшные, нелепо торчащие из кожаных перчаток.  
— Вы выиграли, — торопливо поднимает раскрытые ладони Мерлин. — Я принесу аптечку.

***

Добермана зовут Мартин. Огромная поджарая псина встаёт на задние лапы, передние укладывая на плечи Мерлина, и радостно вываливает из пасти розовый язык.  
— Aus, sitz, — произносит Персиваль, и собака, издав недовольное поскуливание, подходит к нему, тычась мордой в колени.  
Мерлин не представляет, что собирается найти, но чувство диссонанса разрастается с новой силой. Он соглашается на кофе. У него заготовлен прекрасный предлог для этого визита, но Персиваль не торопится спрашивать, зачем он пришёл.  
Персиваль готовит для него кофе и рассказывает об Австралии, где недавно побывал в ходе дипломатической миссии. Ровным бесцветным тоном.  
Он сидит в кресле напротив Мерлина и рассеянно гладит собаку. И если будучи хорошим актером, можно убедительно сыграть эту рассеянность... То пёс ведь не может играть роль, он радуется ласке абсолютно искренне, ворчит и широко зевает, слюнявит ткань брюк и кладёт длинную тёмную морду на колени, требуя ласки. Счастливая избалованная собака.  
Мерлин понимает, что смотрел слишком долго и пристально, когда ладонь Персиваля на морде собаки напряжённо замирает.  
— Значит, вот так? — нахмурившись, уточняет Персиваль.  
— Простите, — решает не увиливать Мерлин.  
— Это должно быть в ваших отчетах? Что-то вроде «способность испытывать эмоциональную привязанность по шкале до десяти»?  
— К счастью, нет. Иначе я проставил бы ноль в этой графе, когда рекомендовал вас Артуру как лучшего кандидата.  
Слова звучат сухо и почти зло. Мерлин хочет ещё раз извиниться, но на лице Персиваля отражается только задумчивость.  
— Вы ошиблись, — говорит он, склонив голову к плечу.  
— Я ошибся, — соглашается Мерлин, сгорбившись в кресле.

 **II.**  
Роберту одиннадцать, и пистолет, даже такой облегчённой конструкции, всё ещё слишком тяжёл, чтоб держать его наотлёт в вытянутой руке.  
— Ещё две обоймы, — настойчиво требует голос у него за спиной. — Не останавливайся. Кто позволил отдыхать?  
Пальцы дрожат от чрезмерного напряжения. Пистолет в мокрой ладони шершавый и горячий. Тошнотворно пахнет железом и оружейной смазкой.  
Мальчику хочется беззвучно расплакаться, но тогда мишень поплывёт перед глазами. Этого допустить нельзя.  
Он сбрасывает с плеча чужую ладонь резким нервным движением и подхватывает онемевшую от напряжения правую руку свободной левой, почти не сбиваясь в равномерной череде выстрелов.  
Выщёлкивает обойму и вставляет новую — медленнее, чем мог бы, давая себе секундную передышку.  
Человек у него за спиной всё прекрасно видит, но предпочитает в этот раз промолчать.  
— Столько же с левой руки. И следи за стойкой, не заваливайся вперед, — требует он.  
Роберт оборачивается, чтобы встретить холодный вопросительный взгляд светло-серых глаз.  
Он сжимает зубы, разом теряя все слова возражения, и отворачивается.  
Когда-нибудь и у него начнёт получаться смотреть вот так равнодушно. К.о.г.д.а.н.и.б.у.д.ь. — отсчитывает он очередную обойму.  
Руки дрожат уже совершенно непоправимо, и начинает болеть плечо.

***

Нет ничего противоречивее, чем его попытки сосредоточиться и успокоиться, сидя на полу тренировочного зала. Вся обстановка давит, не позволяя расслабиться, как будто крича: «Соберись, сюда приходят, чтобы драться». Ему не с кем драться, как не с кем и дружить, как не к кому испытывать презрение и равнодушие. Медитативная пустота, которую он старательно ищет внутри, просочилась сквозь щели, и давно окружает его снаружи. Он делает резкий выпад, стремясь поразить эту пустоту, и шаг назад, уклоняясь от ответной атаки.  
Дверь открывается без скрипа.  
— Твоя мать приехала, — сообщает мужчина, как будто об этом действительно нужно говорить, как будто Роберт мог не услышать стук садовой калитки.  
— Я поднимусь к ужину, — отзывается он, проводя обманный удар в середину корпуса и следом за ним высокую подсечку. Кендо — почти танец, потому не терпит излишних движений.  
— Ты можешь прервать свои занятия по такому случаю, — произносит голос у него за спиной. Всегда за спиной. От этого хочется нервно передёрнуть плечами.  
— Я поднимусь к ужину, — повторяет он, оборачиваясь и ловя взгляд собеседника.  
Он знает, что глаза у них обоих серые, с одинаковыми отблесками льда на дне зрачков.  
Мужчина уходит, удовлетворённо кивнув.

***

Собака умирает быстро. Взвизгнув и дёрнув напоследок пятнистой чёрно-белой лапой.  
А Роберт смотрит на неё так, как будто навсегда разучился моргать. Сухие веки жжёт, словно он провёл несколько ночей без сна.  
— Покажи мне руку, — требует человек с серыми глазами, убирая пистолет.  
Укус на предплечье кровоточит, и рукав рубашки почти весь промок. Капли крови щекотно скользят по пальцам, срываясь в ядовито-изумрудную траву ухоженного газона.  
— Ты не справился с его воспитанием, — обращается к нему знакомый голос, но Роберт продолжает смотреть на собаку.  
Что-то у него внутри перевернулось непоправимо, меняя реверс на аверс, и от кристальной ясности больше некуда бежать.  
— Мне не хватило времени, — наконец произносит он. И гораздо громче, впервые за долгие недели сбиваясь с ровного безразличного тона: — Мне просто не хватило времени!  
— Завтра я привезу новую собаку, и мы начнём всё сначала, — отвечают ему.  
Он смотрит на тёмные капли, исчезающие в траве.  
И рваными неподъёмными крыльями за спиной, ядовитым цветком в груди в нём распускается новое пугающее чувство. Сознание собственной правоты. Острое, как лезвие, и непоколебимое, как гранитная глыба.  
А человек больше не стоит у него за спиной. И Роберт протягивает руку, длинными, испачканными пальцами сжимает его плечо, оставляя след на белой рубашке, заставляя склониться к себе.  
— Нет, — произносит он.  
Он обвиняет, и невидимые весы медленно, но непоправимо склоняются в его сторону, и все боги справедливости, сколько их есть, истерически смеются в адской агонии.

***

Портреты смотрят на него со стен тяжело и немигающе. Так же, как смотрит сам хозяин кабинета.  
— Городской турнир по шахматам, — напоминает Роберт, — ты был тогда в отъезде. Командировка в Дрезден.  
— И по приезде не поинтересовался твоими успехами, — заканчивает его собеседник. Он постарел за все эти годы. Ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе немного сарказма вместо привычного равнодушия в голосе.  
— Ты выиграл? — всё-таки уточняет он.  
Портреты смотрят осуждающе, в каждом из них проскальзывает свирепое раздражение по отношению к мальчишке, ворвавшемуся в их обитель без стука.  
— Да, — негромко произносит юноша, сдвигая фигуру на шахматной доске. — Я выиграл. Шах и мат, Честер.

 **III.**  
— Мои соболезнования, — неуверенно произносит Мерлин, раскрывая зонт над фигурой в чёрном плаще.  
— Я похоронил его много раньше, вы вряд ли представляете, как давно, — мягко отзывается Персиваль.  
Он стоит идеально прямо, словно на военном параде, промокший насквозь, с прилипшими ко лбу тёмными прядками волос. Без очков, что особенно непривычно.  
Многочисленная семья Честера Кинга толпится рядом со священником, монотонно читающим молитву. Чёрные зонты и кремово-белые бутоны цветов.  
— Я не знал, что он был вашим отцом, — признаётся Мерлин, искоса бросая быстрый взгляд на Персиваля.  
— Это вопрос безопасности организации? — уточняет Персиваль, улыбаясь самым уголком рта.  
— Это вопрос дружеского участия, — возражает Мерлин.  
— Отчимом, Мерлин, — запоздало поправляет его Персиваль. — И это не та семейная история, какие принято рассказывать на людях.  
— Подвезёте меня до ателье? — продолжает он, когда Мерлин уже готов в очередной раз извиниться — настолько осязаема неловкость, повисшая в воздухе.  
— Конечно, — соглашается он.  
Порывы ветра бросают косые струи дождя в лицо, так что в зонте нет особого смысла, но Мерлин всё-таки держит его открытым весь путь до машины, хотя так и не решается положить ладонь на плечо своего собеседника.  
В этот день — не решается.


End file.
